


Нет покоя грешникам

by DarkMoska



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angry Sex, Demons, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Rough Sex, you know the drill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Подростков находят мертвыми на станциях метро по всему Лос-Анджелесу, и, нравится Хлое это или нет, Джон и Люцифер решают вмешаться. Оказывается, что это работа не обычного маньяка, а Люцифер становится мишенью единственного во всей вселенной существа, которое считает его своим конкурентом.





	Нет покоя грешникам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain't No Rest for the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100173) by [QueenSabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSabriel/pseuds/QueenSabriel). 



   

**Глава первая. Всегда есть что-то**

 

Едва наступило восемь утра, а от асфальта уже исходил ужасный жар. Выйдя из машины, Люцифер поморщился от отвращения; пластиковый стаканчик с охлажденным кофе оставлял капельки конденсата на ладони. Перед глазами была знакомая картина: полицейская лента, перекрывавшая вход в метро, четыре служебных машины, фургон коронера, а в центре всего этого — Хлоя Декер, прижимавшая телефон к уху. Она бросила на направившегося к ней Люцифера слегка раздраженный взгляд.

— Доброе утро, детектив! — сказал он, передавая кофе, когда Хлоя убрала телефон в карман. — Подумал, что тебе пригодится.

Хлоя, все еще хмурясь, взяла стаканчик.

— Девятнадцатилетнего парня убили прошлой ночью, Люцифер, не думаю, что это «доброе» утро.

— О… Пожалуй, ты права, — согласился он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Его нашли на станции?

— Да, — кивнула Хлоя, — люди обнаружили тело примерно час назад.

Люцифер покосился на нее.

— Ты бы не стала будить меня из-за пустяка — значит, тут есть что-то необычное.

— Тело все изрезано, — сказала Хлоя. — Судмедэксперт говорит, парень почти наверняка умер от кровопотери. И это еще не все, у него с собой был блокнот… — Она взяла пакет с уликами с крыши машины и протянула его Люциферу. — Ты, кажется, разбираешься в таких… оккультных штучках.

Внутри пакета был маленький потрепанный черный блокнот. Люцифер повертел его в руках и чуть не рассмеялся, когда увидел выгравированную на обложке серебряную пентаграмму.

— Думаю, наша жертва купила его на распродаже в Hot Topic.

— Возможно, — согласилась Хлоя, дергая уголком рта. — Открой.

Люцифер вытащил блокнот из пакета и полистал страницы. На первый взгляд, записи выглядели как обычная паста из интернета, скопированная псевдо-сатанистом, но латынь была на удивление правильной, знаки и печати казались знакомыми… Он закрыл блокнот и молча положил его обратно.

— Я так понимаю, подозреваемых у вас еще нет?

— Нет, — сказала Хлоя, потирая лоб. Она отпила кофе и кивнула головой в сторону своего крузера, припаркованного в паре футов. — Мы задержали одного парня, он лазил по месту преступления, когда мы приехали. Какой-то слишком подозрительный, чтобы просто так отпускать: около сорока, британец, задает много странных вопросов…

Удивленно подняв брови, Люцифер наклонился к ней.

— А он — случайно — не блондин?

— Допустим?

— Плащ? Дымит как паровоз? Похож на постаревшего Стинга? — уточнил Люцифер. Он печенкой чувствовал, что таких совпадений не бывает. Шок на лице Хлои сказал ему все, что было нужно.

Пробормотав проклятье, Люцифер направился к машине и распахнул заднюю дверцу, заглядывая внутрь.

— Обычно, — сказал он, подтвердив все свои подозрения, — вид тебя в наручниках меня бы обрадовал и возбудил, но для такого еще слишком рано. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Устраиваю чаепитие, а на что похоже? — Джон Константин нагло ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Морнингстар. Какой приятный сюрприз.

Краем глаза Люцифер заметил бегущую к ним Хлою.

— Люцифер! Что?..

— А! Хлоя Декер, познакомься, это Джон Константин, — произнес Люцифер и отступил назад, рукой указывая на Джона. — Джон, это мой друг Хлоя Декер из полиции Лос-Анджелеса.

— Мы уже встречались. — Джон подмигнул Хлое.

— Почему я даже не удивлена, — сказала она, закатывая глаза. — Ну конечно. Конечно, вы знакомы.

— О да, во всех смыслах этого слова, — протянул Люцифер, и Джон засмеялся. — Но вообще я ручаюсь, что Джон, скорее всего, не убивал вашу жертву.

— «Скорее всего»?

— Определенно, — вставил Джон. — Если позволите говорить за себя, то я нахожусь здесь по той же самой причине, по которой полиция сразу вызвала сюда детектива: за последний месяц это далеко не первый зарезанный подросток. А первой была найденная на автобусной остановке девушка, причина смерти та же.

Хлоя оперлась рукой о крышу машины и наклонилась к нему.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Вероятно, он прочел это в интернете, детектив, — сказал Люцифер. — Сегодня не так уж и сложно раскопать полицейские отчеты, сама знаешь. Но уверяю тебя, Джон — тот, кто тебе нужен. Ты же взяла с собой блокнот?

Хлоя подняла руки, чтобы остановить встрепенувшегося при упоминании блокнота Джона и притормозить Люцифера. Она выдержала паузу, тщательно взвешивая ситуацию, и наконец указала на Джона:

— Тебя все равно заберут на допрос, а ты, — Хлоя повернулась к Люциферу, — можешь поехать с нами, если хочешь, но, пожалуйста, так, чтобы я об этом не пожалела.

— Отлично! — Люцифер показал Джону большие пальцы. — Увидимся в участке. — Он отступил, чтобы Хлоя захлопнула дверцу, и посмотрел на нее. — Судя по лицу, ты хочешь что-то сказать.

— Так. Наверное, я зря об этом спрашиваю, но… — Хлоя скрестила руки, — как именно вы с ним познакомились?

Люцифер пожал плечами.

— Мы вращаемся в определенных кругах. Ты, наверное, можешь сказать, что я знаю его и в жизни, и по работе… И ты точно можешь сказать, что мы знакомы в библейском смысле… О, не смотри на меня так, детектив! Я интересуюсь любыми возможностями.

— Я не… — Хлоя бросила взгляд на машину, но сквозь стекло нельзя было увидеть салон. — Меня не это удивляет. Просто я не думала, что ты предпочитаешь таких парней.

— О, дорогая, — засмеялся Люцифер. — Я бы не стал с ним встречаться. Больше подошло бы «друзья с привилегиями», хотя слово «друг» уже большое допущение, он как-то раз попытался меня обокрасть, но таков уж Джон…

Медленно качая головой, Хлоя обогнула машину и подошла к водительскому месту.

— Люцифер, ты сейчас его отлично зарекомендовал.

  

***

 

Джон не впервые оказался в допросной, и эта конкретная не особо отличалась от всех виденных им ранее: те же четыре стены, стол, стул и одностороннее зеркало. Джон стучал пальцами по столу и ждал, пока появятся Люцифер и эта его подруга-детектив.

К счастью, ждать пришлось недолго. В открывшуюся дверь с нечитаемым выражением лица вошла детектив Декер, а за ней проследовал как всегда довольный собой Люцифер. В руках детектив держала небольшую черную книжку, которую положила перед Джоном.

— Что ты можешь об этом рассказать? — спросила она, решив не садиться. Люцифер опустился на один из стульев напротив Джона и закинул ноги на стол, но детектив столкнула их, не отрывая взгляда от Джона. Она снова кивнула на книжку. — Кроме того, что блокнот был куплен в Hot Topic.

Джон, все еще с прикованными руками, неловко пролистал страницы и прикусил губу.

— Отрывки из «Книги мертвых», — помолчав, ответил он. — И из работ Алистера Кроули. Заклинания на латыни. Очень старые ритуалы некромантии и призыва. — Джон закрыл блокнот и на мгновение сжал его обеими руками.

— И? — спросила Декер. — Он что, в каком-то сатанинском культе состоял?

Люцифер усмехнулся, поднялся со стула и покачал головой, а затем начал прохаживаться позади Хлои.

— Возможно, — подтвердил Джон. — Я бы сказал, что он вляпался во что-то, а потом не смог справиться с последствиями. Сначала порезы натолкнули меня на мысль, а блокнот ее только подтвердил — вы когда-нибудь слышали о демоне по имени Калибраксис?

Люцифер замер позади детектива и повернулся, вперив в Джона взгляд. Декер нахмурилась и покачала головой.

— Он известен как Повелитель Клинков, — сказал Джон. — Его _modus operandi_ — бесконечно пытать своих жертв, нанося множественные раны, но не убивая. Но это в Аду, конечно. Здесь, наверху, полагаю, пытка имеет конец, хотя кто знает, где теперь душа несчастного пацана.

Потерев лоб, детектив Декер тяжело вздохнула.

— Так что ты хочешь сказать? Все это — жертвоприношение во славу… Калибраксиса? Кто-то пытается имитировать его?

— О, да ладно, детектив, — заметил Джон. — У тебя из-за плеча Люцифер Морнингстар выглядывает. Это был не имитатор; я считаю, что какие-то несчастные детишки призвали самого Калибраксиса.

— Точно. Ага, — слова Джона ее явно не впечатлили, и Хлоя повернулась к двери. — Я попрошу, чтобы проверили, действуют ли в округе какие-нибудь культы, связанные с этим демоном Калибраксисом. Или с человеком с таким прозвищем. Если я оставлю вас двоих на две минуты, вы сможете посидеть спокойно?

Джон изобразил свою самую очаровательную улыбку.

— Меня может успокоить сигарета.

— Здесь нельзя курить, — строго ответила Декер, уже стоя в дверях.

Как только она вышла, Люцифер подтащил стул и подался вперед к Джону.

— Ты же сейчас не серьезно? — медленно проговорил он. — Что Калибраксис забыл наверху, и зачем убивает подростков в Лос-Анджелесе?

— Чтоб я знал, приятель. — Джон скрестил руки. — Ты же его бывший босс. Только прежде чем строить удивленную мордашку, подумай хорошенько, сколько уже народу демоны покрошили в этом городе.

— Ребенку со спиритической доской призвать Калибраксиса не под силу, — прошипел Люцифер. — Если он здесь, то его послал кто-то из верхушки Ада.

Джон улыбнулся, в основном потому, что редко удавалось увидеть Люцифера таким взволнованным.

— Что случилось, милый, тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Да, немного, — признал Люцифер, но, прежде чем он успел продолжить, вернулась детектив Декер. Окинув их подозрительным взглядом, она обошла стол, чтобы снять с Джона наручники.

Он благодарно вздохнул, разминая кисти.

— Ты все еще подозреваемый, — пригрозила Хлоя, указав на Джона ключами. — И лучше тебе не покидать город в ближайшее время.

Джон поднял руки.

— Говорю тебе, детектив, я и сам хочу во всем этом разобраться.

— Да? И почему же? — спросила Декер. — Ты не полицейский, не родственник никому из погибших. Зачем тебе лезть в это дело?

— Можешь считать меня частным следователем по делам инфернальным и божественным, — ответил Джон.

Хлоя выглядела ошеломленной.

— Я бы сказала, что ты псих, если бы не общалась так много с Люцифером.

— Значит, мне повезло. — Джон поднялся со стула. — Полагаю, мы закончили?

— Пока что, — ответила она. — Но, серьезно, не уезжай из города. Ты как-то с этим связан, и возможный подозреваемый в расследовании убийства, и…

Люцифер прервал ее, опустив руку Джону на плечо.

— Да, да, дорогая, мне кажется, он все понял. Если он тебе понадобится, мы будем в клубе.

Люцифер проигнорировал взгляд, которым одарила их обоих Хлоя, и вывел Джона из допросной, чтобы забрать его вещи.

  

***

 

Мейз как раз выходила из подсобки с ящиком бутылок в руках, когда Люцифер и Джон вошли через служебный вход Люкса. Увидев их, Мейз тяжело опустила коробку и сопроводила их приближение недобрым взглядом.

— Милая, не надо так смотреть, — сказал Джон. — А то у некоторых могут возникнуть неправильные мысли.

Мазикин оскалилась в усмешке.

— Давай, Константин, только попробуй.

Джон в ответ улыбнулся, опираясь на барную стойку.

— Хорошо, предлагаю сменить тему. В последнее время слышно что-нибудь про Калибраксиса?

— Про Калибраксиса? — она нахмурилась и удивленно взглянула на Люцифера.

— Да, ты же его помнишь? — сказал Люцифер. Он присел на стул рядом с Джоном и потянулся за тремя стаканами. — Очаровашка. Пожалуй, он единственный на все Ад и Рай смог бы одолеть тебя на клинках.

Мейз усмехнулась и скрестила на груди руки.

— Только в своих темных и омерзительных фантазиях. Да, я помню его, но ничего не слышала… а что?

— Мы думаем, что он сейчас развлекается в Лос-Анджелесе, — ответил Джон. — Помоги нам Бог.

Люцифер поморщился, услышав имя своего Отца, и толкнул Джону и Мейз по стакану с уже налитым виски. Он и так знал, что Мейз скажет то же, что он сам сказал Джону в участке: Калибраксиса невозможно призвать случайно. Он был здесь с определенной целью, и вряд ли ею было убийство каких-то детей.

— Думаешь, он пришел за тобой? — спросила Мейз, приложив стакан к щеке.

Люцифер медленно покачал головой, но как-то неубедительно.

— Зачем, чего ради? Первому из Падших плевать, чем я занимаюсь, пока не пытаюсь отобрать у него трон Ада. _Который мне вообще не нужен!_ — последние слова Люцифер прокричал в пол, словно нынешний Повелитель Ада мог его услышать.

— Может, он просто собирает долги, — предположил Джон. — Может, господин Первый изголодался по новым душам. Можно найти сто и еще одну причину, по которой он пришел.

— Мне не нравится, что он здесь, — сказал Люцифер, поднимая взгляд. — И неважно, почему.

Джон согласно кивнул.

— Значит, будем копать дальше, нравится это твоей подружке-детективу или нет.

— Вы себя до беды доведете. — Мейз поставила свой пустой стакан в мойку.

— Ну, дорогая, — Джон рассмеялся. — Мы в этом мастера.

  

***

 

— Зачем подросткам заключать сделку с дьяволом?

Люцифер оторвался от очередного стакана, который заполнял у стойки.

— Что, кроме самого очевидного?

Джон сидел посреди кровати в боксерах и майке, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и курил. Перед ним лежал открытый ноутбук. Глядя на Люцифера, он затянулся сигаретой и ответил:

— Удиви меня, давай даже очевидное. Уверен, ты с такими уже сталкивался.

— Слава, богатство, секс, — сказал Люцифер. — Необязательно в таком порядке.

— Но эти двое ребят были абсолютно обычными, — Джон нахмурился. — Ни внезапной известности, ни выигранных лотерей, ни стипендий, ни грантов… Можно с уверенностью сказать, что никаких сделок с Калибраксисом они не заключали.

Помешивая напиток пальцем, Люцифер подошел к кровати, чтобы сесть рядом с Джоном, на секунду заглядывая в экран, и пожал плечами.

— Его могли попросить решить личные проблемы. Они заказали друг друга. — Люцифер заметил, каким скептичным взглядом его окинул Джон, и тихо усмехнулся. — Ладно, сейчас не самое лучшее время, но… как ты со всем этим связался? В смысле, с магией.

Джон удивленно поднял бровь.

— Ты правда хочешь разворошить этот муравейник, Люци?

— Давай я попробую угадать, — предложил Люцифер и, потянувшись, закрыл ноутбук. — Ты хотел впечатлить девушку?

— Еще попытка, — сказал Джон и откинулся назад.

— Парня? — Люцифер сделал внушительный глоток, а Джон покачал головой. — Слава, деньги и/или секс?

Но Джон снова безучастно покачал головой.

— Понял. — Люцифер наклонился к нему и посмотрел в глаза. — Во всем виновата твоя увлекающаяся натура. Тебе всегда мало… Это как героин — попробовав магию из любопытства, ты уже не смог остановиться. И неважно, чего она тебе стоила: друзей, семьи, лет жизни. Тебе было мало.

Несколько секунд Джон молча смотрел на Люцифера, прежде чем ответить:

— Тебе стоит поработать над прелюдией, Морнингстар.

— Да, но ты же все еще в моей постели.

— Неужели? — Джон встал и потянулся. — Глупый я.

Люцифер посмотрел на него, убирая в сторону пустой стакан.

— Ты никуда не уйдешь.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Правда, что ли?

— М-м-м, ты сейчас же вернешься обратно, чтобы мы немного повеселились в кровати, пока ты не уснешь, — сказал Люцифер. — Потому что в этом весь ты: всегда тянешься к тому, что причинит тебе боль. Хотя это вроде бы твой рекорд. Спишь с одним и тем же человеком третий раз. Или дело в том, что я все еще жив? Знаю, у тебя синдром «поцелуя смерти»…

— Пошел ты, — Джон оскалился.

— _Из пороков, грехов и убитых врагов — вот из этого сделан наш Джонни_ , — улыбнувшись, пропел Люцифер. — Разве не так?

Джон снова приземлился на кровать, но только чтобы зло посмотреть Люциферу в глаза. По крайней мере, так он себе говорил.

— Заткнись, Люцифер. Я не шучу.

— О-о-о, он еще и кусается, — промурлыкал Люцифер. — Это ты намекаешь, что хочешь быть сверху?

— Я сказал «заткнись», — прорычал Джон, но наклонился ближе и, когда Люцифер уже готов был съязвить в ответ, поцеловал его так, что тому пришлось опереться на локоть, а другую руку запустить Джону в волосы.

Нисколько не отстраняясь, Люцифер издал низкий смешок. Затем он отодвинулся, и в его глазах плясали черти.

— Ну вот теперь другое дело…

  

**Глава вторая. Замри**

 

Относительную тишину следующего утра нарушил зазвонивший телефон Люцифера. Оказалось, Хлоя хотела спросить, может ли она заскочить ненадолго, и Люцифер ответил, что да, конечно, потом встал с кровати и отправился в душ. Джон все еще спал.

Спустя двадцать минут Хлоя зашла в квартиру, где умытый и собравшийся Люцифер уже приготовил завтрак, но она отказалась от еды и вместо неё попросила только чашку кофе.

— Итак, — сказал Люцифер, когда они сели друг напротив друга. — Сдвинулось ли наше дело с мертвой точки?

Хлоя выразительно на него посмотрела.

— Это не «наше» дело. И нет, не совсем, я только…

Хлоя замолчала, не закончив мысль, потому что в дверях спальни показался Джон, вымытый и одетый, с все еще влажными после душа волосами. Люцифер тоже обернулся на него, и Джон уселся рядом с ними на софу.

— Только посмотрите на него, — протянул Люцифер. — Хоть раз в жизни прилично выглядишь. Это что, моя рубашка?

— Ага, — Джон недовольно взглянул на Люцифера. — А что мне было делать, если на моей благодаря тебе не хватает трех пуговиц? Доброе утро, детектив, — улыбнулся он Хлое.

— Константин. — Хлоя переводила взгляд с Джона на Люцифера, но потом встряхнула головой, прочистила горло и продолжила: — В общем, как я собиралась сказать, обе наши жертвы ходили в один колледж. Я собираюсь поехать туда и поговорить с преподавателями, может, удастся что-нибудь выяснить.

Люцифер слегка наклонился.

— Отлично. Мы с удовольствием присоединимся, правда, Джон?

Джон показал большой палец, не отрываясь от кофе.

— Я вас не приглашала, — сказала Хлоя.

— О, но мы же будем хорошо себя вести! — попытался задобрить ее Люцифер.

Судя по лицу, Хлоя не верила ни единому его слову. Она поставила уже пустую чашку и оперлась локтями о колени.

— И зачем мне вас с собой брать?

— Потому что мы знаем, что именно нужно спрашивать, — ответил Джон. — А если этот аргумент для тебя недостаточный, то потому, что, если ты нас не возьмешь, мы сами выясним название колледжа и все равно поедем. Так что тебе же лучше — сможешь приглядывать за нами. Держи друзей близко…

— А слегка раздражающих знакомых еще ближе? — закончила за него Хлоя. Она сжала губы и внимательно на него посмотрела, потом повернулась к улыбающемуся Люциферу. А улыбался он потому, что знал: Хлоя уже согласилась. — Вы поедете на своей машине, — сказала она наконец. — И если я узнаю, что вы бегаете по кампусу и пугаете студентов демонами, я арестую вас обоих, понятно?

— Более чем, — Джон ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал чашкой с кофе.

  

***

 

Когда они приехали, над кампусом витало предвкушение окончания учебного года. Студенты сидели на газонах или в тени деревьев: готовились к экзаменам, наблюдали, как готовятся их друзья, отдыхали или занимались бог знает чем. Хлоя сразу запретила Люциферу и Джону сопровождать ее на встрече с преподавателями, хотя, с точки зрения Джона, оставлять их обоих без присмотра было более безрассудно с ее стороны.

Не то чтобы они собирались искать проблемы на свои головы, но обычно те находили их сами.

Прикурив сигарету, Джон отправился к стенду, который стоял посреди одного из огороженных уголков и оказался доской объявлений. Люцифер присоединился к нему, и на секунду они смешались с толпой учеников, разглядывающих флаеры с рекламой уроков игры на гитаре и репетиторства.

Джон заметил троих ребят, стоявших отдельно от остальных у дальнего конца стенда, и незаметно встал позади них. Они сосредоточенно смотрели на объявление о поминальной церемонии в честь Джули Смит и Дэвида Брука.

— Наши жертвы, — пробормотал Люцифер.

Девушка перед Джоном обернулась на голос, на лице у нее было написано удивление.

Джон улыбнулся и слегка кивнул.

— Прости, что прервали. Мы из полиции — детективы. — Он вытащил бумажник, а из него — карту, которая для Люцифера выглядела как обычная игральная. Но девушка явно увидела что-то другое, из-за чего выпрямилась и позвала своих друзей. Джон приветственно махнул рукой и кивком указал на флаер. — Знали их?

— Мы не были особо близки, — ответила девушка. — Но у нас были общие занятия и все такое. И я их часто видела с одним парнем с моего этажа.

— Как парня зовут? — уточнил Джон.

— Эван Мейер, — сказала она. — Ему же это ничем не грозит? Я знаю, что все они всякой странной фигней увлекались, но в целом-то хорошие были…

Люцифер наклонился ближе.

— Что за «странная фигня»?

— О, ну, знаете… Всякие языческие штучки. Ритуалы, карты Таро, призывы в полнолуние, — пояснила девушка. — Ничего из ряда вон, просто странно.

— Точно, — протянул Джон, обмениваясь с Люцифером взглядами. — Ну, мы просто хотим поговорить с мистером Мейером… — Он снова взглянул на девушку, потом на двух ее подруг, обращая внимание на их взволнованные лица. Колледж сам по себе мог быть не лучшим временем в жизни, так еще и это. Джон вздохнул. — Нелегко справиться с чьей-то смертью, даже если это был незнакомый человек, которого вы видели в коридорах или в классе. Вместо него остается зияющая пустота. Но я обещаю, что мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы добиться справедливости.

Девушка глубоко вдохнула и кивнула.

— Спасибо вам, детективы.

После этого Джон повернулся и пошел к парковке, движением руки предлагая Люциферу присоединиться. Как только они оказались достаточно далеко от детей, Люцифер широко ухмыльнулся.

— Надо же, Джон, а я и не знал, что ты можешь быть таким сочувствующим и нежным.

— Хм. — Джон закатил глаза. — Я достаточно сталкивался со смертями и знаю, что в такие моменты нужно сказать, даже если разговариваю с детьми. Особенно если разговариваю с детьми.

— Как сентиментально, — сказал Люцифер и помахал идущей в их сторону Хлое.

Она неодобрительно покачала головой, когда встретила их на полпути к парковке.

— Вы что, не можете спокойно пять минут посидеть?

— Неа, — ухмыльнулся ей Джон. — Выяснила что-нибудь интересное? Потому что мы выяснили.

Хлоя бросила на него хмурый взгляд.

— О чем я вас предупреждала утром?

— О демонах не сказали ни слова! — поклялся Джон и, не обратив внимание на смех Люцифера, перекрестил сердце. — Мы только представились офицерами полиции. И поболтали с милейшими ребятками, который назвали нам имя друга жертв: Эван…

— Мейер, — закончила за него Хлоя. — Знаю. Я как раз собиралась с ним пообщаться.

— Отлично, — вмешался Люцифер. — Мы тоже.

На секунду показалось, что сейчас Хлоя запретит им идти с ней, но затем она передумала и уже на ходу указала в сторону общежитий.

  

***

 

Эван Мейер жил в совершенно обычном трехэтажном здании с бетонными стенами и линолеумом на полу. Проходящие мимо студенты с любопытством смотрели на троицу, направляющуюся в сторону комнаты Эвана, где висела цветная табличка с именами «Э. Мейер» и «Т. Стивенс».

Хлоя постучала и крикнула:

— Эван Мейер?

Из-за двери донеслось шуршание, и спустя мгновение появился удивленный парень лет девятнадцати или двадцати, в майке и джинсах. Выглядел он ошарашенным и напуганным.

— … Да?

— Детектив Хлоя Декер, полиция Лос-Анджелеса, — представилась Хлоя и показала значок. — Не против, если мы с коллегами зададим вам пару вопросов?

Люцифер улыбнулся и прошептал Джону:

— _Коллеги!_

Джон лишь закатил глаза и прошел в комнату вслед за Хлоей. Внутри было мало места, две кровати-чердака со столами под ними пребывали в состоянии, граничащем одновременно с порядком и свалкой. Джон сделал пару шагов, оглядывая комнату: стол Эвана, кучи одежды…

Эван закрыл дверь, повернулся к ним и к всеобщему удивлению сказал:

— А я знаю, что вы врете.

— Что, прости? — нахмурилась Хлоя.

Эван облокотился на стену рядом со входом и указал на Джона.

— Вы — Джон Константин. Не детектив и уж точно не из полиции Лос-Анджелеса.

— О? — произнес Джон и слегка улыбнулся, скрестив на груди руки. — И откуда же ты это знаешь, парень?

— Прошлым летом пару месяцев жил у кузена в Лондоне, — ответил Эван. — А у его друга был друг, а него еще один друг, у друга которого была фотка его с вами пару лет назад у него в гостиной. Кажется, он был в вас влюблен или типа того.

У Джона между бровей пролегла морщина.

— Надеюсь, он быстро выбросил эту дурь из головы.

— Он мне все уши прожужжал про вас, про команду из Ньюкасла и вообще, — сказал Эван.

— Что ж, Эван, — медленно проговорил Джон. — Может, я не из полиции, но вот мой друг детектив Декер правда там работает, а я ей помогаю. А если ты знаешь, кто я, то должен понимать, с чем именно.

— Константин, — предупредила его Хлоя и обернулась к Эвану. — Так ты участвуешь в каком-то культе? Джули и Дэвид тоже?

Эван беспокойно заерзал и опустил голову, пожимая плечами. Одной рукой он почесал нос, избегая смотреть кому-либо в глаза.

— Не знаю. Я не знаю, что с ними случилось.

— А ты видел когда-нибудь черный блокнот с серебряной пентаграммой на обложке? — с нажимом спросила Хлоя. — Мы считаем, что он мог принадлежать Дэвиду. Об этом что-нибудь знаешь?

Эван покачал головой.

Хлоя вздохнула, затем достала одну из визиток и передала ему.

— Ну, если вспомнишь что-нибудь, позвони. Мы обязательно поймаем убийцу твоих друзей, но если ты будешь сотрудничать, нам это очень поможет.

Эван взял карточку и кивнул.

Еще раз вздохнув, Хлоя сделала шаг к двери. За ней последовал Люцифер, но Джон не сдвинулся с места. Поймав на себе удивленные взгляды, он поднял руку.

— Оставьте нас на минутку, хочу кое-что сказать Эвану…

— Мы будем за дверью, — сказала Хлоя и вышла в коридор, утягивая за собой Люцифера.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Джон двумя пальцами указал на стопку книг под столом Эвана.

— Как по мне, не особо похоже на обычные учебники, — отметил Джон. — И что-то подсказывает, это даже не твоя коллекция порно.

— Джули и Дэйв влезли в какое-то дерьмо, да? — тихо спросил Эван, обхватив себя руками.

— Не думаю, что они одни. — Джон внимательно на него посмотрел. — Ты можешь быть следующим. И мне кажется, что тебе лучше рассказать нам, кто еще в этом участвовал, иначе вы все можете закончить, как Дэвид и Джули.

Эван провел рукой по волосам, рвано выдохнул и нахмурился. Джон предложил ему сигарету, но он удивился еще больше.

— Я… Здесь нельзя курить…

— Тогда одну на дорожку, — сказал Джон. — Тебе бы не помешало. И еще один дружеский совет: сожги книги. Избавься от любых следов, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Эван словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но его прервала открывшаяся дверь и заглянувшая в комнату Хлоя. Она посмотрела на Джона.

— Мне позвонили, нужно ехать.

— Еще один труп нашли?

— Давай же, я тебя без присмотра не оставлю, — Хлоя выразительно на него взглянула.

— Да. — Джон обратился к Эвану: — Помни, что я сказал, и, бога ради, _будь осторожен_.

Джон вышел за Хлоей в коридор к ждущему их Люциферу, оставляя тяжело привалившегося к стене Эвана, и они втроем покинули общежития, хотя Хлоя все еще бросала на Джона подозрительные взгляды.

— Я уже говорил тебе, детектив, — произнес Люцифер после четвертого или пятого такого взгляда, — и скажу еще раз: мы уже дали все ответы, ты просто отказываешься в них поверить.

   

***

 

Новая жертва — девушка, которую идентифицировали как Рэйчел Макинтош — уже находилась в морге, когда они туда приехали. Судмедэксперт, казалось, был удивлен наличию у Хлои двух сопровождающих, но не сильно протестовал против того, чтобы и они увидели тело.

Рваные раны на руках и теле девушки после смерти выглядели еще хуже, возможно, из-за сильного контраста с посеревшей кожей. Джон цокнул, покачивая головой и едва слышно ругаясь, пока Хлоя тихо и сосредоточенно осматривала жертву.

Люцифер первым прервал тишину, негромко воскликнув:

— Черт возьми, я же ее знаю.

— Что? — Хлоя посмотрела на него. — Откуда?

— Прошлым летом она работала в Люксе официанткой, — ответил Люцифер. — Я запомнил ее, потому что она спрашивала, можно ли нанять ее на полный оклад, она… — он замолчал, его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. Они с Джоном одновременно пришли к общему выводу, и Люцифер, уже направляясь к двери из морга, сказал:

— Хлоя, дорогая, приятно было поработать, но, боюсь, нам нужно тебя покинуть…

— Почему это?.. — Хлоя прервалась и махнула рукой. — Знаешь, что? Неважно. Иди. Увидимся позже.

Люцифер уже пересек половину комнаты, и Джон от него не отставал. Они быстро прошли коридор, притормозив лишь для того, чтобы обменяться короткими взглядами; на лице у Джона была смесь беспокойства и злости.

   

***

 

— Нет, это не «что-то может быть не так», все точно не так! — сказал Люцифер, когда они с Джоном выбрались из его машины, припаркованной позади клуба в узком и грязном переулке. — Я не верю в такие совпадения.

Джон кивнул.

— Старый добрый Папа не играет в кости и все такое…

— Херня эта поговорка, — отрезал Люцифер. — Отец любит хаос, это одно из его лучших созданий, он просто не любит признавать, что…

Рукой он остановил Джона, а затем указал на приоткрытый служебный вход Люкса, рядом с которым стоял ящик, полный пустых бутылок. Судя по неожиданно напрягшемуся Люциферу, это было не совсем в порядке вещей. Но все же когда они зашли в подсобку, тихую и недвижимую, Джон ждал, что Мейз сейчас выпрыгнет на них из-за угла и здорово посмеется. Или это было только тщетное и мимолетное желание.

Дверь, ведущая из подсобки в клуб, также была приоткрыта, и Люцифер наклонился к щели, но тут с другой стороны раздался грохот. Подойдя к Люциферу так близко, что можно было почувствовать его одеколон, но не посмотреть в щель, Джон выдохнул:

— Что это было?

Люцифер низко зарычал.

— Тот, о ком мы и думали.

Еще грохот. Джон нахмурился, но, прежде чем успел остановить Люцифера, тот распахнул дверь и ворвался в клуб, крича на ходу:

— Калибраксис, пылающий ты кусок дерьма! Почему бы тебе не перестать ломать мои вещи и не найти, блядь, кого-нибудь своего размера, а, ублюдок?!

  

**Глава третья. Одержимый**

 

— Ну к чему такая драма? — произнес стоящий посреди зала мужчина с незапоминающейся внешностью: встреть его на улице — никто бы не обратил на него внимания. А значит, Калибраксис вселился в какого-то неудачника после заключения сделки. — Хотя ты ведь всегда любил драму, верно, Люцифер?

Люцифер прошел глубже в зал Люкса. Скалящаяся Мейз стояла на барной стойке с оружием в руках, но, кажется, ранена была только ее гордость.

Переведя взгляд обратно с Мейз, Люцифер спросил:

— Что тебе нужно, Калибраксис?

Тот только усмехнулся.

— Уже нельзя просто зайти поздороваться? Видимо, нет. — какого бы цвета ни были раньше глаза его вместилища, теперь они светились серно-желтым, и их взгляд метнулся к вошедшему Джону. — И, конечно же, ты притащил дымящееся ружье на поножовщину.

— Здорово, приятель, как жизнь? — поприветствовал Джон и прислонился к бару.

— Кого, его? Да он просто игрушка, так, маленькая слабость, знаешь, как это бывает… — Люцифер развел руками.

— Даже не пытайся, — прошипел Калибраксис. — С Джоном Константином никогда не бывает «просто».

— О, вот теперь я смущен, — сказал Джон, неловко забираясь на барную стойку и садясь рядом с Мейз. Опершись о колени, он слегка поболтал ногами и произнес: — Зачем ты пришел, Кали? Утащить меня в Ад?

Калибраксис перехватил поудобнее два маленьких, но на вид опасных ножа, расправил плечи и тяжело вздохнул.

— Если коротко, то да.

— Не думаю, — вставил Люцифер. — Это не так работает.

— А ты больше не король, Морнингстар, — снова прошипел Калибраксис. — На самом деле, я еще должен сделать так, что ты больше никогда адский трон не увидишь. Первый из Падших передает привет, кстати.

Поначалу Люцифер остается недвижим, но глаза его превращаются в пылающие угли.

— Скажи ему, чтобы шел нахер, — прорычал он и кинул что-то — нож, как могло показаться Джону, хотя откуда он мог его достать — неизвестно, — в Калибраксиса. Тот рассмеялся и легко отразил оружие, кидаясь вперед с диким криком, от которого Джон поморщился и закрыл уши.

Мейз неслышно спрыгнула с барной стойки и влетела в драку. Спустя мгновение в воздухе разлился ослепительный свет со странным «вууум», и хоть огня не было видно, на Джона пахнуло жаром, и он, во избежание, спрятался за стойкой.

— Давай же, _думай_ , старый ты… — пробормотал он сам себе, выглядывая, чтобы посмотреть на три фигуры, сражающиеся в центре комнаты. — Они же могут продолжать так вечность… — И это была правда: Люцифер был Люцифером, а Мейз и Калибраксис — отличными воинами. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем кто-то из них одержит верх.

Калибраксис отбросил Мейз, и она проломила собой два стола. Джон тяжело вздохнул и снял плащ, перекинув его через стойку, и ослабил галстук. После этого он начал осматривать бутылки с алкоголем, расставленные на полках позади него, и остановился, заметив Everclear, стоящий среди водки.

— Здоровье, — усмехнулся Джон и взял его. Он мысленно поблагодарил Люцифера за пренебрежение человеческими ограничениями на продажу и поднял бутылку одной рукой, а второй потянулся за зажигалкой.

Джон как ни в чем не бывало выбрался из-за стойки и успел пройти половину зала, когда Калибраксис заметил его и низко рассмеялся:

— Решил поиграть с большими мальчиками, Константин? Как ты вовремя.

— Люци, — позвал Джон. — По моему сигналу сделаешь благословление для благодатного огня.

Люцифер в ответ удивленно оскалился:

— _Что?_

— Ты, может, и падший, но все еще можешь благословлять, — сказал Джон. — Просто доверься мне!

— Мне не страшен святой огонь, — произнес Калибраксис, но в голосе у него была неуверенность.

— Заткнись, — бросил ему Джон. — Люцифер, ты сможешь?

Люцифер коротко вздохнул, но кивнул, подходя ближе к Джону.

— И что за сигнал?

— Вот этот! — крикнул Джон и сделал глоток из бутылки, щелкая зажигалкой. Он выплюнул струю Everclear в сторону Калибраксиса, зажигалкой превращая жидкость в пламя, а Люцифер прокричал что-то на енохианском, от чего огонь из красно-желтого стал бело-синим.

Самодельный благодатный огонь не поглотил Калибракса, но уж точно ранил. У него вырвался нечеловеческий крик, и руками он словно попытался сбить огонь. В эту секунду Джон прыгнул вперед и схватил Калибраксиса за руку.

Калибраксис, сверкая красными глазами, зарычал и попытался стряхнуть Джона с себя. В руке у него все еще был нож, так что он принялся беспорядочно махать им, но Джон держался крепко, что-то непрерывно низко бормоча под нос. Чем дольше он это делал, тем менее направленными становились движения Калибраксиса. Запах серы наполнил комнату.

И тут Джон отпустил его, падая на пол. Калибраксис, выкрикивая проклятья, бросил в Джона нож, но его тело уже начало изнутри светиться ало-янтарным. Он успел еще раз провыть и свалился вниз кучкой пепла.

— Это было вовремя, — удивленно сказала Мейз.

— Возможно, — произнес Люцифер и поглядел на пепел, раньше бывший Калибраксисом, а затем выругался. — Твою мать. Джон?!

Джон захрипел и попытался сесть.

— В порядке.

— Ты абсолютно точно _не в порядке_. — Люцифер наклонился к нему. — В тебя нож попал.

— Бывало хуже, — ответил Джон и посмотрел вниз. Может, это была правда, а может, и нет: Калибраксис ранил Джона не единожды, и его рубашка быстро пропитывалась красным, а лицо его становилось все бледнее. — Н-но… — выдавил он, — изгнал этого ублюдка надолго, выиграл… немного времени.

Мейз уже подошла к ним и теперь с любопытством смотрела на Джона.

— Не думаю, что люди должны терять так много крови.

— Принеси-ка нам аптечку, милая, — выговорил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Тебе нужно в чертову больницу, Джон, — сказал Люцифер.

— Серьезно? — Мейз перевела на него взгляд.

— Серьезно, — Люцифер наклонился, чтобы помочь Джону подняться на ноги. — Машина снаружи, Мейз, не могла бы ты бросить пару полотенец на заднее сиденье?

  

***

 

Джон думал, что врачи, наверное, видели пациентов в гораздо худшем состоянии. Но все равно поймал на себе несколько удивленных взглядов, когда они с Люцифером ворвались в приемный покой, и смотреть на них странно доктора не перестали, даже когда зашили Джона и поставили ему капельницу. Врачи попытались, несомненно, согласно правилам, выяснить, что произошло, но Джон упорно молчал и просто позволял все за себя додумать.

После немыслимого количества швов Джона, наконец, разместили в свободной палате.

Люцифер пришел спустя пять минут.

— Я сначала хотел сбегать в винный магазин через дорогу за подарком для скорейшего выздоровления, — сказал он, садясь рядом с кроватью Джона. — Но я не был уверен, что тебе сейчас нужен алкоголь.

— Это даже не обсуждается, мне всегда нужно выпить, — ответил Джон и смерил капельницу хмурым взглядом. — Но вот поговорить о славных деньках, когда тут можно было курить, я не прочь.

— Сигареты тебя в могилу сведут, знаешь, — предупредил Люцифер, но глаза его сверкали весельем.

— Ну нет, не меня, — ответил Джон. — Что-нибудь другое прикончит раньше.

Люцифер откинулся на стуле, сцепил пальцы в замок, опершись локтями о подлокотники.

— Сколько тебе наложили швов?

— Шестьсот шестьдесят шесть.

— Мило.

Джон почесал нос и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Внимания как-то не обратил. Меня накачали хорошей наркотой, и только поэтому я прощаю тебе непринесенную выпивку.

— Сколько у нас есть времени до возвращения Калибраксиса? — спросил Люцифер.

— А вот это, друг мой, неизвестно, — сказал Джон. — Зависит от множества вещей. Как по мне, вернется он скорее рано, чем поздно, и будет в ярости. Демоны — они как медведи, если ты не заметил: лучше убить одним выстрелом, иначе только разозлишь.

Телефон Люцифера прозвенел в кармане один раз, второй, и ему пришлось посмотреть на экран. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Джона.

— Это Мейз. Спрашивает, чего я так долго.

— Тогда лучше твоей инфернальной заднице свалить отсюда, — посоветовал Джон и щелкнул пальцами, когда Люцифер уже поднимался на ноги. — Эй. Принеси мне утром чистую одежду, ладно? И мой плащ.

— Что-нибудь еще, Лорд Константин? — Люцифер изогнул бровь.

— Пачку сигарет и берцовую кость архиепископа.

Люцифер принялся отступать назад к двери, тихо посмеиваясь.

— Какого-то конкретного архиепископа?

— Удиви меня, — сонно ухмыльнулся Джон. — Увидимся, Морнингстар.

 

***

 

Он спал, насколько вообще можно спать в больнице. Один раз его разбудила медсестра с огненно-рыжими волосами, чтобы проверить показания, и еще он смутно помнил ужин (или больничный аналог ужина), но большую часть вечера и ночи Джон пребывал на грани наркотического сна и радовался, что швы хотя бы не так сильно болят.

Потом он проснулся в тишине, слишком густой, чтобы быть естественной. Джон повернул голову и увидел, что на часах было всего два часа ночи. Свет попадал в палату с улицы, от фонаря, и из коридора сквозь щель от приоткрытой двери. Но в больнице не было слышно ни звука.

Джон тихо выругался и попытался сесть. Именно тогда он увидел фигуру, стоящую у окна.

— Замечательно… — пробормотал он и поморщился, когда потянулся, чтобы включить свет. — _Замечательно._

— Джон Константин, — произнесла фигура и подошла к изножью кровати. — Моя имя — Аменадиэль, я…

— Посланник господний, слуга небес, воин святой армии Бога, я понял, приятель, — сказал Джон, осматривая его с ног до головы. — Ты у меня не первый ангел.

Аменадиэль едва заметно сузил глаза.

— Мне это _прекрасно_ известно. И уж поверь, я здесь не по собственной воле. Я прибыл потому, что Первый из Падших хочет привести в жизнь план, исполнение которого мы не можем допустить.

— Ты про утаскивание меня в Ад и нарезание старого доброго Люци на ленточки?

— По сути, да, — ответил Аменадиэль. — Сейчас его больше всего страшит, что Люцифер может вернуться и занять трон Ада. И он знает, что Рай желает именно такой исход, и поэтому он сделает все возможное, чтобы этому помешать.

Джон, борясь с сильным желанием расчесать повязки, решил просто сжать их рукой и зашипел. После он поднял взгляд на ангела.

— А я тут при чем?

— Бонус. Ты и сам знаешь, что он хочет твою душу.

— А он знает, что за ней выстроилась очередь.

Аменадиэль облокотился на изножье, и его глаза, казалось, светились в полутьме палаты.

— Мне известно, что ты в последнее время стал… близок с Люцифером. Всем нам известно. Ты почему-то ему нравишься…

— О, я знаю, почему, — усмехнулся Джон. — Но не хочу лишать тебя невинности, ангел. Могу, правда, намекнуть, это потому что я могу своим… что?

Аменадиэль оставался серьезен.

— Подумай, Константин, насколько полезен может быть король Ада, которому ты искренне нравишься.

— Оу, я _нравлюсь_ Люци? — спросил Джон и приложил ладонь к груди. — Он сам это сказал? Мне нужна точная формулировка. — Потом он притворился, что обмахивается обеими руками. — О-о-о, как думаешь, я ему _нравлюсь_ нравлюсь?

— Замолчи, — зло взглянул на него Аменадиэль. — У меня нет на это времени.

Джон сжал губы.

— Послушай, приятель, если ты предлагаешь мне воткнуть Морнингстару нож в спину, то зря тратишь время.

— Ты дурак, если правда доверяешь ему, — сказал Аменадиэль. — Когда Первый из Падших подберется слишком близко, что, по-твоему, помешает Люциферу обменять тебя на возможность быть оставленным в покое? Он за этим наверх и пришел. За спокойной жизнью.

— Тогда _что_ ты хочешь? — спросил Джон.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты отправил его обратно в Ад, — ответил Аменадиэль и совсем не ангельски ухмыльнулся. — У тебя ведь талант посылать туда людей.

Джон оскалился.

— Херовый способ просить кого-то о помощи, перьеголовый. Что мне с этого?

Аменадиэль подошел прямо к Джону, наклонился к нему и просунул руку под рубашку и провел по бинтам, туго обвязанным вокруг торса. Глаза Джона расширились, и он уже открыл рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но внезапное тепло распространилось по телу, расходясь от места, где покоились руки ангела, до самых кончиков пальцев. Посмотрев вниз, Джон увидел, как затягивается один из порезов на руке.

Закончив, Аменадиэль прошептал Джону прямо в ухо:

— Отпущение грехов, Джон Константин. Мы предлагаем абсолютное и полное отпущение всех твоих грехов.

  

**Глава четвертая. Дьявол может волноваться**

 

Придя в больницу на следующее утро, Люцифер обнаружил Джона сидящим на кровати и листающим каналы в телевизоре, но выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем прошлым вечером. Джон выключил телевизор и бросил пульт, когда увидел входящего Люцифера.

— Ну и ну, доброе утро, Морнингстар.

— Ты весь прямо светишься и хвостом виляешь, — сказал Люцифер и положил одежду (плащ и все остальное) на кровать. — Когда тебя собираются выпустить?

— Как только я надену штаны. — Джон вытащил ноги из-под простыни и встал.

Люцифер скрестил на груди руки, глядя на то, как Джон подбирает вещи.

— Как рана?

— Превосходно, — Джон одарил его улыбкой. — Даже не болит. А теперь не мог бы ты? — Джон кивком указал на дверь. — Я переоденусь, и можем идти.

— С каких пор тебя волнует, что я тебя без одежды увижу? — спросил Люцифер. — Для этого как-то поздно, тебе не кажется? — Он осмотрел Джона с ног до головы, но впервые в истории медицины под больничной робой ничего не было видно. — Что ты сделал? — снова спросил он.

— Ничего, — ответил Джон. — А теперь, пожалуйста, выйди в коридор.

Прежде чем уйти, Люцифер смерил Джона подозрительным взглядом.

  

***

 

Когда они вошли в Люкс двадцать минут спустя, Мейз совершенно не казалась удивленной. Бардак с прошлой ночи успели убрать, мебель и оборудование выглядели, как раньше. Мимоходом Мейз нахмурилась, глядя на Джона, а потом сказала Люциферу:

— Детектив Декер заходила ненадолго, пока тебя не было. Она сказала, что позвонит позже, что-то насчет…

— Не сейчас, Мейз, — сказал Люцифер, отмахиваясь от нее.

— Что, прости? — огрызнулась она.

Люцифер ее проигнорировал и схватил Джона за руку, чтобы тот не сел за стойку.

— В кабинет. Сейчас же.

Джон встретился глазами с Мейз, как бы говоря «ну ты видишь, в каком он настроении», прежде чем позволить Люциферу увести себя в офис. Он закрыл за ними дверь и повернулся к Люциферу, вопросительно разводя руками.

— Сними рубашку, — сказал Люцифер.

— Зачем? — спросил Джон и изогнул бровь. — Меня же только что из больницы выписали, дай передохнуть.

Люцифер на мгновение навис над ним.

— Сними рубашку, Джон.

— Ладно, ладно. — Джон нехотя ослабил галстук и начал расстегивать рубашку. В ледяной тишине под взглядом Люцифера он стянул майку и снова развел руками. — Доволен?

— Нет, — ответил Люцифер, протянул руку и убрал марлевую повязку с бока Джона, цокнув языком.

— Ауч. — Джон ударил его по руке. — Черт возьми! Ты не можешь просто… Ладно, хочешь поиграть в доктора? — Джон полностью сорвал повязки. — Вот, а теперь доволен? Чудо, блядь, я исцелился. Пинту тому, кто поймет, как — ведь не то чтобы я магией пользоваться умею.

Люцифер сохранял каменное выражение лица. Он медленно склонил голову к плечу.

— У тебя не хватило бы энергии на лечебное заклинание такой силы. Кто его сотворил?

Джон сжал челюсть, холодно смотря в ответ.

Люцифер толкнул Джона к стене, одной рукой крепко держа за волосы. Наклонившись ближе, он резко вдохнул и прошипел:

— Я чувствую на тебе запах ангела, Джон. Что ты сделал?

— Ничего, — прорычал Джон. Он схватил Люцифера за руку, пальцами впиваясь в кожу. Спустя мгновение он продолжил: — Твой дружок заскочил проведать. Высокий, темная кожа, красавчик, большие сверкающие крылья… Аменадиэль?

Люцифер отступил, на лице у него читалась ярость.

— Что он хотел?

— А ты как думаешь? — сказал Джон. — За то, что я поработаю ногами, он предложил чертовски большую оплату.

— Насколько большую?

— Больше не бывает. Чистый лист, полное отпущение всех грехов за моей грязной душой, — Джон слегка ухмыльнулся. — Ты теряешь звание короля искушений, Люци. Признаюсь, это одна из самых привлекательных сделок за последнее время.

Люцифер гневно рыкнул. Он повернулся к Джону спиной и оперся на стол.

— А ты еще больший дурак, чем я думал, если согласился на это.

— Ах, прояви каплю уважения, — произнес Джон и подошел к Люциферу. — Но ты все равно не должен мне доверять.

— Я и не доверяю, — ответил Люцифер, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Но это не значит, что предательство я бы воспринял менее серьезно.

Джон тихо засмеялся и протянул к Люциферу руку, но тот ее успел перехватить, прежде чем Джон смог коснуться.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Люцифер, выпрямляясь и притягивая Джона ближе. — Что бы Аменадиэль тебе ни сказал со мной сделать, если ты это сделаешь, то знай: никакое отпущение грехов тебя уже не спасет.

Джон снова низко засмеялся и попытался вырвать руку из хватки Люцифера, но у него не вышло.

— А вот от таких разговоров у меня все тело колет.

— Какой же ты мазохист, — выдохнул Люцифер.

— Иногда, — ответил Джон. Он придвинулся ближе и ухмыльнулся, когда прижался губами к губам Люцифера, и тот не отодвинулся. — У меня стоит на твою грубость, если еще не заметил, — добавил он хрипло.

Люцифер поцеловал его — или попытался укусить, Джон так и не понял, — и отпустил его руку, чтобы развернуть его и снова прижать к стене. Движения у Люцифера были выверено-отчаянными, пока он возился с ремнем Джона.

Проведя зубами по его горлу, Люцифер прошипел:

— Пахнешь райски.

— Мне никто такого никогда раньше не говорил, — сказал Джон, сдерживая стон. — Уж точно не тянулся в это время к моему члену.

Люцифер посмотрел на него горящими глазами.

— Это не комплимент. — Он слегка отодвинулся, чтобы просунуть руку Джону в штаны и начать надрачивать ему. Когда Джон сам потянулся к ремню Люцифера, тот схватил его за волосы и слегка потянул, прорычав: — Нет.

— Ах, блядь, — прохрипел Джон. Он схватил Люцифера за рубашку и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в паху нарастает напряжение и как разливается тепло. Он кончил после нескольких движений, прижавшись к Люциферу и излившись ему в руку, простонав при этом « _Трахни_ меня…»

Люцифер отстранился и обошел стол, садясь в кресло. Джон протер затуманенные глаза и уставился на него. Люцифер взял салфетку, чтобы вытереться, и сказал, не глядя на Джона:

— Убирайся.

— Что? — спросил Джон, моргнув, и выпрямился.

— Я сказал: «Вон». Вытрись, — Люцифер кинул ему упаковку салфеток, — и свали.

Джон нахмурился, но вытерся, подтянул штаны и потянулся за брошенной рубашкой.

— Что, хочешь уединиться, чтобы подрочить на то, как жрешь мою душу?

— Вроде того, — Люцифер ухмыльнулся. — По большей части, просто морду твою не хочу видеть.

Джон хмыкнул, надевая майку, и продел руку в рукав рубашки, прежде чем обернуться, чтобы открыть дверь. В последний момент он остановился, оглянулся через плечо и огрызнулся:

— Я не сказал ему «да», напыщенный ты осел.

Люцифер ничего не ответил. Он сложил руки, спокойно ожидая, пока не закроется дверь. Только тогда он закрыл глаза и испустил долгий и грубый стон, полный разочарования.

  

***

 

Если бы кто и получил приз за самую мерзкую улыбку, то это была бы Мейз, когда Люцифер вышел из своего кабинета. Он вытирала стаканы в баре и уж точно видела уходящего Джона. И заметив Люцифера, она почти искренне произнесла:

— Оу, ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Переживу, — сказал Люцифер. — Он просто мудак.

— Ага. — Мейз поставила стакан и закинула полотенце на плечо. — Что он сделал?

— Утверждает, что ничего. Аменадиэль хотел заключить с ним сделку. Джон говорит, что отказался, несмотря на предложенное небесное прощение всех грехов.

Мазикин подняла брови и тихо присвистнула.

— И ты ему веришь?

— Понятия не имею, — признал Люцифер, потирая лицо, и потянулся за одной из бутылок, выстроившихся на стойке.

  

***

 

Бар, в котором сидел Джон, несмотря на близость к кампусу, этим днем оказался пуст. Джон решил, что позже он заполнится студентами, только покончившими с экзаменами и пытающимися найти способ расслабиться. Но сейчас в баре были он с пивом и несколько парочек, разбросанных по залу.

— Мистер Константин?

— Эван, — Джон повернулся к нему с улыбкой и жестом пригласил составить компанию. — Садись. — Он проследил, как Эван медленно опускается на стул, и отметил круги у него под глазами и сжатые в кулаки пальцы покоящихся на подлокотниках рук. Джон нахмурился. — Ты не спал.

— Мои друзья умерли, — горько ответил Эван. — Конечно, я не спал. — Он встретился взглядом с барменом: — Сухой Мартини.

Джон изогнул брось и покачал головой, постукивая по поверхности бара.

— Послушай, сынок, мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал, во что вы с друзьями ввязались. Мои подозрения уже подтвердились, и тебе грозит нечто ужасное, если не позволишь помочь.

Эван секунду помолчал, а потом провел пальцами по ножке бокала с поданным коктейлем и сказал:

— Пороговые пространства. Я читал о том, как в аэропортах, и на вокзалах, и на перекрестках прохожие влияют на атмосферу места. Мы хотели узнать, правда ли это.

— Черт возьми, — выругался Джон и свел брови к переносице. — Вы игрались с магией перекрестков в общественном транспорте Лос– Анжелеса? Да вы нормальные вообще?!

— Мы не знали! — запротестовал Эван, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ты же сам говоришь, что читал об этом, но при этом как-то упустил факт, что чем более посещаемо пороговое пространство, тем тоньше граница между мирами, — сказал Джон. — На загруженных перекрестках сама ткань реальности изнашивается от большого количества людей… и ты и твои друзья проделали в ней дыру и выпустили одного из мерзейших демонов Ада.

Казалось, Эван готов был заплакать. Он рвано выдохнул и унял в дрожь в руке, чтобы поднести бокал ко рту и сделать глоток. Поставив коктейль обратно на стойку, он вытер рот и испуганно посмотрел на Джона.

— Что мне делать?

Джон выдохнул, потер лицо и хрустнул шеей, а затем потянулся к салфетнице, достал ручку из кармана. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал вот что, — сказал он, выводя какие-то символы на салфетке, — купи у мясника свиную кровь, а потом нарисуй ей вот эту печать у себя на двери, а _эту_ на груди… Надеюсь, такой защиты хватит, пока я не разгребу за вами дерьмо.

— Что значит «надеюсь»? —спросил Эван, но салфетку забрал.

— В жизни бывает только два состояния: смерть и хаос. — Джон похлопал его по руке. — Тебе нужно просто держаться.

Эван кивнул, но Джон его явно не убедил.

  

***

 

Позже той ночью Джон вернулся в Люкс, где перед входом уже выстроилась огромная очередь (он прошел мимо благодаря трюку, который и магией-то не назовешь). Он выпил пинту с Эваном, потом еще пару напитков, и «трезвым» его назвать было нельзя, но Джон считал, что вполне справляется. Он пробрался сквозь толпу к бару, где увидел Мейз, разливающую шоты для разодетых людей, которых Джон когда-то видел на обложках журналов.

Мейз подняла взгляд и ухмыльнулась, заметив Джона.

— Не думаю, что он захочет тебя видеть, — обратилась она к нему.

— Очень жаль, — ответил Джон. — А ведь я знаю, как разобраться с нашим Калибраксисом.

— Правда? — Мейз закончила с выпивкой и подошла к нему. — Знаешь, вы оба такие жалкие. Люцифер Морнингстар и Джон Константин, а ведете себя как два влюбленных школьника. Мне за вас стыдно.

Джон рассмеялся, покачав головой.

— Поверь, милая, это одна из самых странных ситуаций в моей жизни. Но у нас есть проблемы поважнее, так что не могла бы ты просто передать ему, что я здесь? Пожалуйста?

— Сам ему скажи. — Мейз кивком указала на кого-то позади Джона и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

Люцифер, как и ожидалось, совершенно не был рад появлению Джона. Он скрестил руки и поднял бровь.

— Неужели ты упустил ту часть, где я говорю, что не хочу тебя видеть?

— Тогда отвернись, — сказал Джон. — Это важно. У меня есть названия всех станций и остановок, где Эван и компания проводили ритуалы перекрестков. Оказывается, он что-то вычитал в интернете о пороговых пространствах и решил, что лучшим способом во всем разобраться будет поиграть с тканью реальности.

— Я весь внимание, — произнес Люцифер.

— В общем… — Джон взмахнул рукой, — завтра мы пойдем и закроем разрывы. Это легко. И если Калибраксис все еще будет по ту сторону — здорово, больше не о чем волноваться. А если он здесь, то нужно просто еще один раз изгнать его, и он отправится прямиком в Ад.

Люцифер оперся о стойку и наклонился.

— А потом? Думаешь, Первый из Падших перестанет за мной охотится только потому, что мы послали его шавку обратно?

— Есть идеи получше?

— Нет, — Люцифер вздохнул и дернул себя за манжет. — Ладно. Так и сделаем. Но завтра. И ты не останешься здесь на ночь. Я тебе позвоню.

Джон покорно поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь, но затем указал двумя пальцами на Люцифера.

— Ты в курсе, что мисс Мазикин считает, будто мы ведем себя, как подростки? И было бы очень неприятно, окажись она права. Ты не обязан мне доверять — да и не стоит, пожалуй, но, — он развел руками, — это может осложнить ситуацию.

— Ладно, — Люцифер холодно улыбнулся. — Сделаем вид, будто я поверил, что ты отказал Аменадиэлю. Но только до тех пор, пока ты понимаешь, чем тебе грозит попытка отослать меня в обратно вниз.

— Ты съешь мое сердце с бобами и бокальчиком Кьянти?

— Ужасное сочетание, между прочим, — сказал Люцифер, но все равно засмеялся. — Но суть ты уловил.

— Твое здоровье, — Джон протянул руку и шагнул ближе, когда Люцифер ее пожал. — Увидимся завтра утром, Морнингстар. — С этими словами он отпустил ладонь Люцифера, обогнув его, и направился к выходу, остановившись только для того, чтоб обернуться, вздохнуть и покачать головой, прежде чем выйти в теплую ночь.

  

**Глава пятая. Душой и сердцем**

 

Обычно послеполуденные пробки описывали словом «адские», но лишь немногие осознавали, насколько точно было это определение именно этим вечером. Пока авто выстраивались в линию красных стоп-сигналов, Люцифер сидел, барабаня пальцами по рулю своей машины, и размышлял о похожести данного участка дороги и его бывшей резиденции. Сбоку от него Джон Константин закуривал сигарету. Большую часть дня они осматривали места, которые им указал Эван, где он с друзьями исполнял ритуал, и на каждой остановке Джон и Люцифер делали все возможное, чтобы залатать бреши между мирами.

Но, в конце концов, на деле это было гораздо менее захватывающе.

Наконец оставив всякую надежду сдвинуться с места, Люцифер откинулся на сиденье и посмотрел на Джона.

— Ну и? Как ты это сделаешь?

— Прости? — Джон смахнул пепел в окно. — Что сделаю?

— Скажем, гипотетически, если ты говоришь правду… Скажем, если ты и правда хотел усадить меня обратно на трон Ада, как бы ты это провернул?

Джон усмехнулся.

— Если бы я собирался это сделать, зачем мне говорить, как именно?

— Мог бы просто сказать, — ответил Люцифер. — От тебя чего угодно можно ждать.

— О, Люци, ты вгоняешь меня в краску, — Джон тихо рассмеялся и снова глубоко затянулся. — Ладно. Это просто: я бы сжульничал.

— Думаешь, смог бы обмануть самого дьявола? — Люцифер не выглядел впечатленным.

— Умоляю, меньше скепсиса в голосе, я уже обманом выбил свою душу у трех сильнейших на данный момент демонов Ада, — сказал Джон. — Думаю, с тобой я бы тоже справился. Можешь даже сказать, что я самоуверенный. Но…

— Я так тебя и зову. Все время.

— Ха, — Джон широко ухмыльнулся. — На этом и остановимся: я бы тебя обхитрил. Разумеется, я могу врать и сейчас, так что весь наш разговор может быть ловушкой.

Люцифер закатил глаза, но машины, наконец, двинулись с места, и он мог снова обратить внимание на дорогу.

  

***

 

Следующим утром Люцифер постучал в дверь Хлои и солнечно улыбнулся, когда она открыла.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — сказал он и прошел в дом.

— Привет, — Хлоя мельком осмотрела улицу, прежде чем закрыть дверь и пройти в кухню. — Без своего парня на этот раз?

Люцифер издевательски усмехнулся.

— Я уже говорил, он не мой парень. Он просто друг мужского пола. Иногда он ведет себя, как парень-подросток, но это тема для другого разговора.

Хлоя обернулась, подняв бровь, на лице была тень дразнящей улыбки.

— Вы поругались?

— Мейз, а теперь и ты, клянусь… — Люцифер покачал головой. — Это здесь не при чем, Джон всегда ведет себя как осел… А как твой бывший?

— Окей, это нечестно, — сказала Хлоя, наливая горячий кофе в чашку и передавая ее Люциферу. — Это совсем другое и тебя не касается.

Люцифер взял чашку и мило улыбнулся.

— Джон — тоже не твое дело.

Хлоя ответила такой же улыбкой.

— Он вовлечен в расследование серии убийств, в котором почти нет зацепок… Так что он вполне мое дело.

— Наше расхождение во взглядах не имеет никакой связи с расследованием, детектив, — сказал Люцифер, взяв чашку обеими руками и прислонившись к стойке. — Мы просто слишком много времени провели рядом и задели пару чувствительных мест. Джон — он такой человек. Не пойми меня неправильно, у него есть свои плюсы.

— Правда? — Хлоя не выглядела убежденной. — Чем больше ты мне о нем рассказываешь, тем сложнее мне в это поверить… Ну, чем бы дитя ни тешилось…

— Именно. Так ты говорила, никаких новых зацепок?

Она покачала головой и тяжело вздохнула.

— Ничего. Умерли подростки, а мы зашли в тупик, не можем даже что-то сказать их семьям… Ты удивишься, если узнаешь, сколько остается нераскрытых убийств.

Лицо Люцифера невозможно было прочесть, он слегка склонил голову.

— Ну, пока никто больше не умер, я полагаю?

— Мы даже это не можем сказать с уверенностью, — произнесла Хлоя. Потерла лоб рукой. — Мы всего лишь не нашли новое тело. — Зазвонил лежавший на стойке телефон. Он жестом попросила Люцифера помолчать и взяла телефон, выйдя в другую комнату, чтобы ответить.

На этот раз Люцифер терпеливо ее ждал, потягивая кофе, наворачивая круги по кухне и периодически останавливаясь, выглядывая в окно. На улице ярко светило солнце, и уже стояла жара. Люцифер повернулся, когда шепот разговора в другой комнате внезапно стих и послышались ее шаги. Он поднял брови.

— Плохие новости?

Хлоя кивнула.

— Тот пацан. Эван Мейер. Он пропал.

— Что? — Люцифер нахмурился и поставил чашку. — Он же… Джон разговаривал с ним позавчера.

— Да, ну, кажется, он пропал вчера где-то во время ланча… Стоп, зачем Джон с ним говорил? — спросила Хлоя, подозрение в голосе выместило тревогу.

Люцифер жестами попытался ее успокоить.

— Джон его не похищал, мы вчера весь день были вместе. Черт возьми. — Он отвернулся и почесал затылок. — Мы опоздали, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — он уже вернулся.

— О чем ты? — Хлоя подошла к нему. — Куда вы опоздали?

— Никуда. — Люцифер похлопал ее по плечу. — Слушай, мне надо бежать, ладно?

Хлоя вскинула руки и раздраженно выдохнула, но все же указала на дверь.

— Передай своему парню, что я все еще ему не доверяю.

— Я тоже! — крикнул Люцифер. — И поэтому он не мой парень.

  

***

 

Спустя пятнадцать минут и одно сообщение Люцифер парковался возле непримечательного отеля, в котором остановился Джон. Выскочив из машины, Люцифер заметил его: Джон расположился на пластиковом стуле у входа, курил и выглядел нисколько не заинтересованным. Он поднялся навстречу подошедшему Люциферу.

— О, ну не с этого ли начинается одно клише… — начал Джон.

— Перестань, — оборвал его Люцифер. — Эван Мейер пропал, и исходя из этого факта, можно с уверенностью заявить, что Калибраксис все еще по эту сторону границы. Или лучше сказать, он сюда вернулся. А еще я думаю, он нас ищет и в любую секунду может показать здесь свою мерзкую рожу.

Джон кивнул.

— Тогда… мы будем с ним сражаться.

— Будем сражаться, — согласился Люцифер, улыбнулся и скрестил руки. — Только вот есть проблемка, которая может встать на пути нашей совместной работы: я совершенно не верю, что ты не сможешь выяснить, как засунуть меня обратно в Ад после битвы. Или во время нее.

— А что помешает тебе при первом же появлении Калибраксиса обменять меня на покой и тишину? — возразил Джон. — Тебе нравится наказывать грешников, а уже у меня-то черных пятен в карьере…

Люцифер закатил глаза и прорычал.

— Ты можешь обойтись без эгоизма всего две секунды? Мы должны найти способ работать вместе.

— Сказал дьявол мошеннику.

— Ха, — Люцифер слегка прищурился и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться и продолжить: — К счастью для тебя, у меня есть идея, как убедиться, что мы будем играть честно, и если в Ад отправится один из нас, то второй отправится следом.

Джон изогнул бровь, но, казалось, решил не отказываться сразу. Он перенес вес с ноги на ногу.

— Как по мне, похоже на самоубийство.

— Скорее «обоюдоострое проклятье» — сказал Люцифер, сверкнув своей самой обаятельной улыбкой. — Сработает с измененным ритуалом привязки. Исполним его — и никто из нас не избежит путешествия в Ад, не прихватив с собой другого. Не знаю, кончится ли его действие когда-нибудь, но я готов на жертвы.

— Ладно, давай, — согласился Джон.

Люцифер моргнул.

— Так просто? Я уже собрался тебя уговаривать…

— Да нет, нормальный план, — ухмыльнулся Джон и хлопнул его по руке. — Договорились. Но нужно разобраться с этим побыстрее, кто знает, когда Калибраксис снова высунет голову?

— М-м, — протянул Люцифер. Он мгновение всматривался в лицо Джона, но не нашел ничего подозрительного, и отступил, указывая на машину. — После вас.

  

***

 

— Все равно не понимаю, почему ты должен заниматься этим именно здесь, — пожаловалась Мейз, помогая Люциферу перетаскивать столы, чтобы расчистить пространство посреди клуба. Джон и Люцифер приехали после полудня и сразу же отвлекли ее от дел ради подготовки к ритуалу. Она выпрямилась, скрестила руки и посмотрела на Люцифера.

— Кое-кому нужно работать.

Люцифер улыбнулся.

— К чему ты сможешь вернуться, как только вместе с Джоном перетащишь вот эти стулья в подсобку. Я пока начну рисовать круг.

— Лучше бы тебе все убрать до того, как мы откроемся, — добавила Мейз, взяв в руки больше стульев, чем, казалось, было возможно, и без труда понесла их в другую комнату.

Джон поиграл бровями, глядя на Люцифера, снял плащ, перекинул его через барную стойку и поднял три оставшихся стула. Проигнорировав ответный взгляд Люцифера, он отправился вслед за Мейз, тихо насвистывая себе под нос.

Мейз укладывала стулья в дальнем углу подсобки, когда вошел Джон. Она оглянулась.

— Просто сунь их куда-нибудь, где будет место, я все равно уже вечером их вытащу обратно…

— Понял, — сказал Джон. Он осмотрелся и поставил стулья в промежуток пустого (в основном) пространства слева. Потом снова взглянул на Мейз — она склонилась над коробками спиной к нему, убирая их с дороги, бормоча себе под нос.

Джон снова бросил взгляд по сторонам и быстро выскочил из комнаты, захлопнув дверь. И, прежде чем это успела заметить Мейз, прижал ладонь к замку и что-то прошептал. Металл на мгновение засветился и снова стал серым.

— Три… два… — посчитал Джон. — Один…

_Бум._

— _КОНСТАНТИН!_ — Тяжелая дверь приглушила ее вой с другой стороны.

— Мне просто нужно, чтобы бы тихо посидела, дорогая, — прокричал ей Джон. — Заклинание рассеется где-то через час…

— _Я ТВОЙ ПОЗВОНОЧНИК ЧЕРЕЗ РОТ ВЫТАЩУ!.._

— Да-да... — Джон похлопал по двери. — Может, подумаешь в свободное время о своем поведении, м? — Слегка размяв кисть, он повернулся и пошел по коридору обратно.

  

***

 

К тому времени, когда он добрался до главного зала, Люцифер уже чертил мелом большой круг на полу. По внешнему краю Люцифер начал выписывать зазубренные руны и символы и едва поднял голову, когда Джон подошел к нему и стал наблюдать.

Закончив, Люцифер, смахнув пыль от мела с рук и посмотрел по сторонам.

— А где Мейз?

— Сказала, что у нее появились дела, — ответил Джон, закатывая рукава, — и что у нее нет времени смотреть на то, как мы играемся в магию.

— Следовало ожидать, — сказал Люцифер. Он издал смешок и подозвал Джона, прежде чем встать на колени в центре круга. Перед ним стояла медная миска шириной примерно с руку и маленький нож. Джон внимательно осмотрел оба предмета, пока становился на колени по ту сторону чаши напротив Люцифера.

—И так, — произнес Люцифер. — Сразу к делу: мы смешиваем кровь в чаше, я прочту небольшой стишок на енохианском…

— Ты все еще можешь говорить на нем?

— Как самый настоящий ангел, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — В смысле, ваши жалкие людские связки никогда не смогли бы воспроизводить звуки, как я… Ты же слышал, как я пою, Джон, если я пал, то это еще не значит, что я потерял голос.

Джон закатил глаза.

— Да, да, Ты начнешь напевать Fever, а сам Папа Римский сбросит панталоны. Может, просто покончим уже с этим? — Он потянулся за ножом, но Люцифер шлепнул его по руке, предостерегающе пригрозив пальцем.

Не говоря ни слова, Люцифер взял клинок, затем жестом пригласил Джона, и тот услужливо вытянул левую руку. Тихо шепча под нос, Люцифер провел ножом по предплечью и повернул его так, чтобы кровь стекала в миску. Капли едва слышно шипели при ударе о поверхность. Когда уже набралось достаточно, Люцифер предложил Джону бинт, прежде чем таким же образом добавил свою кровь. Потом он пересел на пол, скрестил ноги, положил руки на колени ладонями вверх. Люцифер подождал, пока Джон повторит его движения, и начал читать заклинание.

Джон был вынужден признать, что он удивлен. И впечатлен. Енохианские слоги в людском произношении звучали неуклюже и неловко — грубыми и совершенно непохожими на то, каким представлялся язык ангелов. Но когда Люцифер говорил на нем… или пел… на нем… описать это было невозможно… Язык тек. Звуки проникли в каждую молекулу в комнате и заставили воздух звенеть.

Люцифер продолжал, и все пространство вовне круга потемнело. Кровь в миске стала ярко-алой, ослепляющего оттенка карамельного яблока. Фигура Люцифера, казалось, начала дрожать, трястись, и, взглянув на свои ладони, Джон понял, что и сам выглядит чуточку менее материальным, чем обычно.

Не останавливаясь, Люцифер опустил руки в миску. Кровь липла к пальцам и стала больше похожей на мед. Он нанес ее Джону на губы, под глаза и чуть ниже центра лица. Затем повторил то же самое на себе.

Джон задержал дыхание. Он выпрямился и стал ждать… ждать… в заклинании возникла пауза, и Джон потянулся, чтобы схватить Люцифера за руку.

— Джон!.. — прошипел тот и внимательно посмотрел в ответ. — Ты сейчас…

— Ты поймешь, когда-нибудь, — сказал Джон, поморщившись, усиливая хватку. — Но пока мне очень жаль, друг мой…

— Что ты блядь де…

Джон резко притянул на себя Люцифера, сбив миску. Обхватив затылок одной рукой, вторую Джон поднес к его груди и надавил — и вся его ладонь по кисть погрузилась в плоть Люцифера, словно та была зыбучим песком.

Между их лицами оставались миллиметры, и Джон легко поцеловал Люцифера, шепнув: «Мне правда очень жаль». Затем он потянул руку обратно, вытаскивая что-то за собой.

Люцифер уставился на него. Он молча глотнул воздух, потом упал на пол без сознания.

  

**Глава шестая. Грешник**

 

Люцифер очнулся и прошло примерно полминуты, прежде чем он начал кричать. Во всяком случае, этого времени Джону хватило, чтобы сесть обратно и закурить.

— Ты блядский кусок дерьма, сукины ты сын, Джон Константин»! Я тебя прикончу, слышишь?! — Люцифер вскочил на ноги. Комната вокруг покачнулась, но он не обратил на это внимания. — Тебе Ад покажется Раем по сравнению с тем, что я с тобой сделаю, ничтожество! — Он замахнулся, но Константин, тоже поднявшийся на ноги, успел отскочить туда, где Люцифер не мог его достать.

— Выговорись, Люци, — сказал Джон, приглашающе махая рукой, — просто выго… Ау! Черт! — Следующий удар пришелся Джону в челюсть, и он сделал несколько шагов назад, поморщившись. — … ладно, я это заслужил.

Люцифер уставился на него, стиснув зубы. Казалось, он пытался что-то сделать, но ничего не происходило. Наконец он в отчаянии поднял руки в воздух и крикнул:

— Что ты со мной сделал?!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я сделал, — ответил Джон. — Но если ты на секунду успокоишься…

— Не успокоюсь! — прошипел Люцифер. — Зачем ты это сделал?

Джон криво улыбнулся.

— Потому что легче попросить прощения, чем спрашивать разрешение. Я знал, что откажешься.

— Конечно, я, черт возьми, откажусь, тупой ты ублюдок! — сказал Люцифер. — Кто в здравом уме согласится позволить вырвать себе сердце?.. Прекрати выглядеть так самодовольно.

— Неа, — произнес Джон и снова отскочил назад. — Тебе нужно все осмыслить, Морнингстар. Успокойся и подумай, потому что ты понимаешь, что это значит. Что ты не сможешь сделать, если твое сердце будет спрятано здесь, на земле?

Люцифер, все еще сгорая от ярости, навис над ним в оскале. Но затем лицо его внезапно расслабилось и он склонил голову.

— Что… о. _О!_

— Дошло? — спросил Джон, кивая. — А теперь скажи, что я гений.

— Ты не гений. Ты скотина, и я все еще злюсь.

Со стороны подсобки послышался шум, и спустя мгновение в зал влетела Мазикин и кинулась прямо на Константина. Люцифер поймал ее, рукой обхватив поперек груди

— Ну-ну, — сказал он. — Похоже, с ним теперь нельзя ссориться. Четвертовать нельзя.

— Он запер меня в кладовке, — прорычала Мейз, глядя на Джона. Затем она, не двигая головой, бросила не особо обеспокоенный взгляд на своего босса. — Что он с тобой сделал?

Люцифер явно намеревался издать подобие печального вздоха.

— Он украл мое сердце.

Мейз уставилась сначала на него, потом посмотрела на Джона и сложила на груди руки.

— Поверить не могу. С меня хватит. Я увольняюсь. Я ухожу работать в гей-клуб пососедству.

— Нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, я знаком с владельцем, у него сейчас нет вакансий, — отвлеченно произнес Люцифер. — Кроме того, как бы мне ни было неприятно это говорить, но… Этот план был лучше моего, несмотря на то, что был приведен в исполнение без моего разрешения.

— Не понимаю, — ответила Мейз, сузив глаза. — Что хорошего в вашей подростковой драме?

— В кои-то веки все несколько серьезней, — сказал Джон. — Я в буквальном смысле украл у него сердце и спрятал его где-то здесь. В смысле, на земле.

Как и Люциферу, Мейз понадобилась долгая секунда для того, чтобы осознать, что именно имел в виду Константин, и после этого гнев ее исчез. — Ох, — выдохнула она, удивленно посмотрев на Люцифера. — А ведь действительно хороший план.

— Правда же? — сказал Люцифер. — Пока мое сердце спрятано здесь, никакая сила во всей вселенной, кроме прямого вмешательства Отца, не вытащит меня из реальности смертных. Даже если я вдруг захочу, в Ад уже не попаду.

Мейз настороженно кивнула в сторону Джона:

— Но откуда нам знать, что он действительно его спрятал, а не отдал Калибраксису?

— Позвоните своему самому невинному другу и поинтересуйтесь, не просил ли я спрятать для вас одну коробку, — предложил Джон.

И Люцифер, и Мазикин посмотрели на него одинаково удивленно. Люцифер усмехнулся.

— У меня нет невинных друзей.

— Еще как есть, — поправил Джон, улыбаясь. — Три фута одиннадцать дюймов, общительная такая, играет с куклами ба…

Люцифер ударил его по лицу. В этот раз прозвучал тошнотворный хруст, и, когда Джон опустил руку, стало видно, что из носа у него пошла кровь и стекает теперь по подбородку. В глазах Люцифера опять загорелся опасный огонь.

— Это пиздец как низко, даже по твоим меркам. Трикси — _ребенок_!

— Аха, в т'м и 'ысл, — невнятно ответил Джон, прижимая платок к носу и пытаясь остановить кровь.

— Даю десять секунд, Джон, а потом разрешаю Мейз вырвать твой позвоночник.

Джон поднял палец, запрокинув голову и зажимая нос. Когда он снова заговорил, слова звучали немного яснее:

— Злое у тебя сердце, Морнингстар, — сказал он. — Для того, кто им владеет, моральное развращение — меньшая из проблем. И даже тогда на вонь сбегутся все демоны в радиусе пяти тысяч миль. Твое сердце должно быть у абсолютно невинного человека, и чаще всего это дети.

Люцифер не казался убежденным.

— Скажи-ка, — прошипел он, — что случится, появись Калибраксис или его подручные на пороге дома Хлои?

— Не появятся, — ответил Джон. — Твое сердце в руках Трикси как за каменной стеной. Сам Первый из Падших может на него усесться, спрячь она его в диване, и не найдет. Никто и не подумает там искать, если уж вообще возьмется за поиски.

— Ты точно уверен? — спросил Люцифер.

— Если я ошибаюсь, можешь _мое_ сердце забрать, — сказал Джон. Он ухмыльнулся. — Могу к нему достать рецепт отличного выпаренного соуса из портвейна.

Люцифер холодно улыбнулся, подошел к нему и положил ладонь ему на грудь.

— Так мило, что тебе это кажется шуткой, Константин. — Он сжал руку, сминая ткань рубашки Джона. — У тебя _отличное_ чувство юмора.

  

***

 

Люкс был полон людей. Если честно, редко когда он _не_ был ими полон. В ту ночь посетителей было еще больше обычного, но мысль об этом лишь слегка успокаивала Люцифера, которого уговорили открыть тогда клуб. По большей части он чувствовал внутри себя какую-то пустоту. Он мог сравнить это ощущение только с тем временем, когда потерял крылья в первый раз: чувство, будто что-то пропало, какая-то часть его самого.

Поставив бокал, он посмотрел на дальний конец бара, незаметно для себя потирая грудь. Там над пинтой угрюмо сидел Джон. Недалеко была и Мейз, но не в силу какого-то искреннего беспокойство, а скорее из-за жажды любого повода, чтобы порвать Джона на лоскутки. К счастью для него, Люцифер пока что не был готов это допустить.

Он снова взял бокал в руки и подошел к Джону.

— Скажи, — сказал Люцифер и облокотился на стойку сбоку от Джона. — Как ты можешь спокойно спать по ночам? В смысле, я и представить себе не могу, чтобы у твоего морального компаса вообще была стрелки или чтобы он указывал на север.

Джон покосился на него краем глаза.

— Мне казалось, мы решили этот вопрос, когда я снял штаны у тебя в постели. Но серьезно, _ты_ осуждаешь _меня_?

— Сужу грешника? Вообще да, этим я и занимаюсь, — произнес Люцифер. — Но по большей части мне просто интересно, как ты можешь с этим жить. Искреннее любопытство.

— Вот оно помогает, — ответил Джон, подняв кружку пива. — К чему ты клонишь, Морнингстар?

— Ну, мне любопытно, что бы ты сделал, если бы вместо Трикси то, что сделал ты, случилось бы с, например… — Люцифер несколько раз щелкнул пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить, — ах. С Джеммой. Твоей племянницей.

Джон глубоко втянул воздух носом и поднял кружку, чтобы снова сделать глоток.

— Я бы с них кожу живьем снял.

— Интересно, — протянул Люцифер. — Какой же ты ублюдок, Джон Константин.

— М-м-м, если б мне давали по фунту каждый раз, когда я это слышал…

Люцифер вздохнул, постучал несколько раз по стойке и издал стон, едва слышимый за ритмичными басами. — О-о-ох, как же я ненавижу ждать.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Терпение — добродетель.

— Привет, меня зовут Люцифер Морнингстар, — сказал Люцифер. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Мило, — ответил Джон, тихо посмеиваясь.

— И знаешь, нахер добродетель, — пробормотал Люцифер в стакан, который он поднес к губам. — Она ни к чему интересному никого и никогда не приводила. — Он повернулся и оперся на бар, чтобы оглядеть толпу. Калибраксис не должен был появиться в ближайшее время, но все возможно.

  

***

 

Ночь продолжалась, но количество людей в клубе не уменьшалось. Джон оставался на своем посту за стойкой, отмахиваясь от всех поступающих предложений и уходя, только чтобы облегчиться. Больших усилий стоило не воспользоваться ассортиментом алкоголя, но он все-таки помнил, что сохранить разум незамутненным было бы идеально. И все-таки, если немного поддаться своим желаниям, вреда не будет, так что свою пинту пива он допивал чуть дольше обычного.

Спустя какое-то время, когда он выходил из туалета, в темном коридоре кто-то схватил его за руку и низко сказал:

— Джон Константин.

Джон обернулся, и у него сердце ушло в пятки.

— Эван.

— Не совсем, — ответил тот. Он зубасто оскалился, потом обеими руками показал на себя. — Мне нужен был новый мясной костюмчик, подумал, этот подойдет. Как он мне?

— Кали, – ровно сказал Джон. — Рад, что ты решил не пропускать вечеринку.

— Некрасиво ты со мной поступил, Константин, — сказал Калибраксис голосом Эвана. — Изгнал просто так. Мне пришлось чуть не когтями всех рвать, пока обратно не вскарабкался — не всем дано так легко выбираться из Ада, как вам с Люцифером, знаешь ли.

Джон фыркнул и принялся с интересом вычищать грязь из-под ногтей.

— Капец, приятель. Сочувствую, реально.

— Нахуй иди, — ответил Калибраксис, не прекращая улыбаться. — Утащил бы тебя вниз прямо сейчас, не будь я здесь ради приза покрупнее. Так, где наш старый добрый Морнингстар?

— Тебе туда, — предложил Джон, указывая на главный зал.

Калибраксис послал ему кривую ухмылку и подмигнул, после чего развернулся и смешался с толпой. Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, Джон поторопился за ним, мысленно повторяя весь (не особо надежный) план на ходу.

Было довольно странно идти следом за таким опасным существом, шествующим через толпу безразличных людей. Джон не стал мешать Калибраксису продвигаться между пьяных посетителей к бару, у которого разговаривали Люцифер и Мейз. Та увидела Джона и кивнула в их сторону.

Люцифер обернулся. Он оглядел тело Эвана Мейерса с ног до головы и хмыкнул.

— Калибраксис. Не слишком очевидно?

— Морнингстар, ты же знаешь, я не любитель скрытности, — ответил Калибраксис. — И кроме того, я думал, тебе будет приятно смотреть на знакомое лицо по пути на свою казнь.

— Казнь? — переспросил Люцифер. — Вот что Его Падейшество для меня приберег? Ух, как волнующе. Как жаль, что меня никто не может убить на самом деле.

Калибраксис улыбнулся — такой улыбкой, которая выглядела абсолютно неправильно на лице двадцатидвухлетнего студента колледжа.

— Нет, но он может навечно подвесить тебя над озером лавы, где стая демонов будет пожирать твои внутренности.

Люцифер казался смертельно оскорбленным.

— Но это же придумал _я_! — воскликнул он, глядя на Мейз. — Ты была там, когда я это предложил, он крадет мои идеи!

— Может, это была такая ирония, — предположила Мейз ровным голосом, не меняя настороженной позы.

— Давайте уже покончим с этим, — сказал Калибраксис. Он повернулся к Люциферу: — Насколько ты собираешься все усложнять?

Люцифер улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.

— Не начнешь, не узнаешь, хм?

Калибраксис чуть нахмурился, глядя на предложенную ладонь. Потом он посмотрел на Джона, убравшего руки в карманы, и на Мейз, которая опиралась на барную стойку локтями. Демон, казалось, прекрасно понимал, что тут как минимум была какая-то уловка, но что ему еще оставалось?

— Увяз коготок — всей птичке пропасть в Аду, — презрительно усмехнулся Калибраксис. Он пожал руку Люцифера.

В тот же момент Люцифер схватил Мейз за запястье, а Джон положил руку на его плечо.

Мир разбился на куски. Мир только _начал_ разбиваться на куски, а потом замер; тела людей вокруг превратились в расплывчатые силуэты, мебель начала отрываться от земли и разваливаться на куски, и теперь висела в воздухе, как на полотне сюрреалиста. Цвета потеряли насыщенность, слившись со странными сине-серыми тенями из кошмарных снов.

Единственными, кто все еще мог двигаться, были Люцифер, Мейз, Джон и Калибраксис.

— Что происходит?! — закричал Калибраксис. Он отпустил руку Люцифера, отступая и осматриваясь. — Что ты делаешь?

Люцифер ухмыльнулся ему.

— Что происходит? Мы застряли. Ты не можешь утянуть меня в Ад. Зато мы еще как можем отправить туда тебя.

Калибраксис сделал еще несколько шагов назад, не выпуская всех троих из виду, хотя ни один из них не попытался атаковать. Мейз, с виду напряженная, прошла под парящей в воздухе барной стойкой и встала рядом с Люцифером. Джон, как обычно, выглядел ничуть не обеспокоенным, даже рук из карманов не вытащил.

— Почему? — рыкнул Калибраксис.

— О, — рассмеялся Люцифер. — Можно сказать, я не от всего сердца стараюсь.

Глаза Калибраксиса осветились красным, верхняя губа приподнялась в оскале.

— Константин. Твоя работа.

Джон приосанился, улыбаясь.

— Воздадим же должное, спасибо, я ценю. Да, понятия не имею, почему, но я вдруг вдруг решил, что обязательно должен защитить дьявола.

— Надеюсь, ты готов за него умереть, — прошипел Калибраксис и бросил два небольших лезвия, которые успел припрятать. Они устремились к Джону, нацеленные куда точнее, чем обычное метательное оружие.

Джон уклонился в последний момент, как раз когда Мазикин, издав довольный смешок, кинулась на Калибраксиса с ножами в руках. Джон снова отпрыгнул в сторону, когда Люцифер ринулся на помощь.

— Прижмите его к земле! — крикнул Джон поверх рычания и звуков ударов демонов о едва материальный пол. — Постарайтесь не поранить тело слишком сильно!

Мейз оглянулась на него через плечо.

— Ничего не обещаю!

Джон достал руку из кармана с пузырьком святой воды. Он обошел поле битвы по кругу, наблюдая, как Люцифер дерется с Калибраксисом врукопашную, пока Мейз отражает клинки. Они хорошо работали вдвоем: Мазикин явно понимала Люцифера без слов.

Тут в одну секунду Люцифер обхватил плечи Калибраксиса. Его ножи упали на пол, и Мейз схватила ноги. Калибраксис испустил яростный крик — словно заскребли ногтями по доске, словно закаркали вороны, словно тысячи живых существ умерли одновременно. Люцифер и Мейз прижали его спиной к полу, Мейз уселась ему на ноги, Люцифер так и держал плечи, несмотря на проклятия Калибраксиса и попытки выбраться.

Джон встал над ним. Он поднял пузырек святой воды повыше и посмотрел на Люцифера.

— Если на вас прольется, больно будет?

Люцифер вопрос, казалось, оскорбил..

— Джон, _ты серьезно_?

— Как скажешь, — ответил Джон. Он открыл пузырек и вылил воду на Калибраксиса; тот тут же взвыл, на этот раз от боли, а не от гнева. Джон наклонился и положил ладонь ему на лоб, заставив откинуть голову.

— _Sunt mala quae libas, ipse vena bibas, vade retro daemone, vade retro illo..._ — затянул он, пропевая извращенный католический экзорцизм. Он не был уверен, сработает ли он вообще. Не знал, сколько времени это займет, но собирался продолжать, пока не случится хоть что-нибудь.

В конце концов что-то произошло. Свет, который одновременно светил и был черным, просиял из трещин в полу, трещин, которые росли и росли, притягивая к себе все, _все_. Мир врезался обратно в реальность с невыносимым звуком.

  

***

 

Эван Мейерс сделал вдох, как утопающий, который добрался до поверхности воды. Люцифер и Мейз отпустили его, как только поняли, что вернулись на пол за баром в Люксе, выйдя из мира на полпути между землей и Адом. По ту сторону стойки клуб все еще пульсировал жизнью, люди наслаждались вечером — музыка тяжелыми волнами заполняла воздух наравне с тошнотворно сладким запахом коктейлей и пота.

Джон наклонялся над Эваном и облегченно выдохнул, увидев, как тот испуганно смотрит на него снизу вверх. Неловко улыбаясь, Джон похлопал Эвана по плечу.

— Ты в порядке, парень. В порядке.

Люцифер поглядел через его плечо и прикрикнул на одного из озадаченных барменов:

— Дайте клятый стакан воды, ну! Бедняга в обморок упал.

Эван сел и схватил Джона за руку.

— Все закончилось? — прохрипел он.

— Да, — тихо ответил Джон, кивая. — Да, все позади.

  

**Эпилог**

 

Люцифер навестил Хлою и Трикси у них дома ранним субботним утром. _Очень_ ранним утром: Хлоя допивала только первую чашку кофе, а Трикси, до сих пор в пижаме, смотрела мультики на диване. Люцифер влез в их день с привычным равнодушием к царящим тишине и неприметности.

— До сих пор не пойму, с чего Эван Мейерс вдруг… ну, объявился, — сказала Хлоя, передавая Люциферу чашку кофе.

Он пожал плечами.

— Парень потерял нескольких друзей. Ты же слышала, что он сказал: испугался, ненадолго сбежал. Что только с людьми моральная травма не делает…

— Ага, — Хлоя нахмурилась. — И все-таки, новость о том, что дело приостанавливают, он воспринял куда лучше, чем я ожидала, — она смотрела на Люцифера с подозрением, но тот не встречался с ней взглядом. Телефон Хлои зазвонил, разбивая тишину, и она пошла ответить.

Люцифер зашел в гостиную и подсел к Трикси на диван, подтолкнув ее локтем.

— Слышал, тебе кое-что для меня передали.

— Ага, — Трикси посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. — Сюрприз — его слова .

— Он? — переспросил Люцифер, как будто не знал, о ком она.

Трикси решительно закивала, потом наклонилась поближе и зашептала:

— Он правда твой парень?

Люцифер скривился.

— Чего? Кто тебе такое сказал?

— Мама. Она сказала.

— Ну, это _неправда_ , — начал Люцифер, но остановился, задумавшись, и покачал головой. — Не то чтобы.

Трикси захихикала и высунула язык.

— Он тебе _нравится_?

— А должен? — мягко спросил Люцифер. — Когда вы вообще встретились?

— Когда он пришел поговорить с мамой о работе и отдал твой подарок.

Люцифер выпрямился.

— А сейчас можешь мне его отдать?

— Я его спрятала.

— А где, помнишь?

Трикси выглядела оскорбленной до глубины души. Похоже, она хотела, чтобы Люцифер сам догадался, где он лежит.

— Трикси, — очень терпеливо сказал Люцифер, — этот подарок для меня очень важен, и я хочу его получить. На что хочешь обменяться? На… новую куклу? Шоколадный торт?

Она обдумала предложение, потом снова наклонилась поближе.

— Ты его целовал?

— Что? — уставился на нее Люцифер, потом фыркнул и нехотя ответил: — Да. Несколько раз.

— Почему?! Взрослые такие противные! Зачем ты это сделал? — спросила Трикси, невольно засмеявшись.

— А если скажу, отдашь коробку?

— Ага.

С большим усилием, не веря, что он это говорит, Люцифер признался сквозь зубы:

— Потому что он мне нравится.

  

***

 

Джон не мог перестать смеяться. Люцифер все еще сидел с кислым лицом, хотя заполучил обратно свое сердце, и Трикси не заставила его делать ничего слишком уж смущающего. И все-таки Джону вся эта история казалась абсолютно смехотворной.

— Почему все считают, что у меня есть _кто-то_? — спросил Люцифер, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Так ты признал, что я тебе нравлюсь, — сказал Джон с широкой, наглой ухмылкой.

Люцифер уставился на него.

— Даже если у меня и появляется время от времени неудержимое влечение, я не собираюсь объяснять семилетнему ребенку, что ты просто ублюдок, которого я не против трахнуть.

Джон снова рассмеялся.

— Да заткнись уже, — бросил Люцифер, толкая его обеими руками.

Они были в гостиной в квартире Люцифера, так что Джон не стал сопротивляться и упал на диван. Все еще посмеиваясь, он растянулся на нем, посмотрел на Люцифера, чуть наклонив голову, и с вызовом предложил:

— Заставишь меня?

Люцифер уже понял: что бы он сейчас ни сделал, Джон все равно окажется прав. Он встал коленями на диван, возвышаясь над Джоном.

— Может, и так, — сказал Люцифер, наклоняясь, чтобы с силой поцеловать Джона. Потом снова немного отклонился и тихо продолжил: — Я скажу это только один раз за всю твою жалкую короткую жизнь, так что, будь добр, оцени: спасибо.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Ага. Очень мило. Размякнешь — пожалею, что позволил вернуть себе сердце.

— Да ладно? — Люцифер слегка двинул бедрами, потираясь о Джона. — Серьезно, пожалеешь?

— Я у тебя сердце забрал, не член, придурок, — ответил Джон, но голос у него стал чуть-чуть более хриплым, и одну руку он положил Люциферу на поясницу, подталкивая его к себе.

— В тебе, чтоб ты знал, нет ничего особенного, — выдохнул Люцифер, не прекращая двигаться, слишком увлеченный видом того, как Джон Константин поднимается с дивана ему навстречу, чтобы думать о том, что они еще даже штаны не успели расстегнуть. — Знаешь, сколько людей побывало на одном только этом диване?

— Да плевать, — Джон закрыл глаза, его рот чуть приоткрылся, и он пробормотал: — Я просто прелесть, разве нет, Морнингст — ах — Морнингстар?

— И не спорю, — ответил Люцифер. Он замолчал ненадолго, схватившись рукой за спинку дивана рядом с головой Джона, когда начал двигаться немного сильнее и быстрее. — Ох, блядь… Просто напоминаю, что ты нихрена не особенный.

Джон не ответил. Он крепко держал Люцифера за бедра, впиваясь в них пальцами, и сам несколько раз толкнулся навстречу, вверх, а потом застонал с дрожью в голосе и снова упал на диван, тяжело дыша. Люцифер не отводил взгляда от его лица, когда последовал за ним секундами позже. Он так и не сдвинулся с места, глядя на Джона сверху вниз.

— Что? — спросил Джон, открыв один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на него. Наверное, у них еще была минута-две, пока липкий жар не станет слишком невыносимым.

Медленно Люцифер потянулся вниз и положил руку на грудь Джона, под рубашку. Пальцами он почувствовал, как бьется его сердце. Наклоняясь, Люцифер поцеловал Джона, потом шепнул на ухо:

— Мы оба знаем, чем все закончится, Константин. Не сегодня, не завтра, не через год. Мы оба покончим в Аду, и я буду на троне, а ты на коленях перед судом.

— Отличная картинка, — со смешком выдохнул Джон.

— Нет, — Люцифер посмотрел на него. В глубине его темных глаз зажегся угольно-яркий огонь. — Ты знаешь, что тебя ждет там, внизу, Джон. Ты _знаешь_. От этого ты не отговоришься, не увернешься, ты не сможешь расплатиться сексом, и я хочу, чтоб ты это понимал. Я наказываю грешников, Джон, как и должен король Ада. Когда я увижу тебя там, внизу, я съем твое сердце в наказание за все, что ты натворил, и я заставлю тебя смотреть. А потом ты будешь страдать за свои грехи вечность. В тебе. Нет. Ничего. Особенного.

Джон снова посмотрел на него с таким же огнем в глазах. Он улыбнулся — своей широкой, рисковой ухмылкой — и, схватив Люцифера за шею, притянул к себе, кусаясь и целуя, терзая зубами его нижнюю губу.

Отстранился, ухмыляясь теперь не только опасно, но и кроваво.

— Тогда, полагаю, увидимся в Аду, Морнингстар.

 

 

**конец**

**Author's Note:**


End file.
